


I have no fears cause I got your hand

by Tarlosformeplease



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Judd, Bull and Benny are there too, Carlos hurt, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Protective Carlos, Protective Owen, firefam - Freeform, let's all pretend that Judd has known TK from when he was just 7 years old, mentions of overuse, secret admiror, tk hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: TK has an secret admirer and he doesn't know what to do when that admirer happens to be someone he actually knows. Luckily Carlos is there to keep his mind away from everything bad or is he?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	1. Secret admirers and engagement rings

''Happy birthday beautiful'', Carlos whispered to TK's ear while he was still sleeping. TK opened his eyes slowly to meet his boyfriends brown ones, smiling widely. Carlos leaned to kiss TK softly on the lips and grinning while doing it. 

''Good morning'', TK said and sat up to see the tray which was laid on the end of the bed. ''What is this?'' 

''It's your birthday so you get a breakfast in bed before your shift''. TK felt like his heart could jump out of his chest just to cover the man he loved so much in kisses. Carlos took something from his pocket and TK noticed it was an tiny box. ''Here happy birthday''. TK took the box and opened. There laid an tiger-shaped silver necklace and a little card that read _'To my Tiger'_.

''I love it'', TK said and hugged Carlos tight. ''Thank you, can you help me put it on''. Carlos nodded taking the necklace out of the box and placing it on TK's neck. 

''Now eat your breakfast so I can drive you to work, okay'', Carlos said and kissed TK's forehead. TK nodded and took the tray to his lap starting to eat the scrambled eggs Carlos had made him. 

This was going to be good day.

\---

Carlos parked his car and gave TK his final kiss before he had to go to work. TK waved at his boyfriend and walked inside where his whole team was waiting for him, all of them were wearing different colored party hats and his dad was holding the cake. 

''Happy birthday!'' they all shouted. Judd came to pat his back giving him a wide smirk.

''28 already. I remember seeing you the first time you were 7. You used to sprint around the firehouse without your shirt shouting. 'I'm the best firefighter ever' '', Judd said and laughed when TK blushed a little because of his little story. 

''Please, don't embarrass my son to death'', Owen said when he laid the cake on the table they had brought from the upstairs and then he came to hug his son. ''Happy birthday, little one''.

''Dad'', TK started. ''I'm not that little anymore''.

''But you'll always be my baby boy'', Owen said ruffling TK's hair, when they heard the alarm. ''Okay everyone gear up and to the truck, hurry up!'' Owen shouted the instructions and everyone ran to put their coveralls and jackets, taking their helmets with them and jumping on the truck. Paul went to the drivers seat and started to drive to the scene. 

''Okay everyone'', Owen said to get his team's attention. ''We have an house fire, the police are already at the scene and they think it's arson. So prepare yourself's and remember this is like any other case, be careful''. 

''Yes, Cap'', they all said and before they even knew it they were already at the scene looking at the house which looked like it could collapse any second now. Paul parked the fire truck and everybody jumped out to smell the smoke and hearing the desperate cries of the one's who got out of the house. When TK jumped out of the truck he saw those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much. 

''How did you get here so fast?'' TK asked when Carlos walked towards them. 

''I was the closest'', he answered with a little smile before he turned to Owen to give him the information. ''Family's mother tells that his son found the matches and accidentally dropped it causing the house to catch fire. Everybody else got out but their oldest daughter Emma is still trapped inside. She was last seen in her room on the second floor''.

''Okay, thank you officer Reyes''. Carlos nodded his head and left back to take care of the interested neighbors and by-passers. ''Paul, Mateo and Marjan go take care of the fire and make sure it doesn't spread anymore than this. Judd and TK go look for the girl''. They all nodded and left to do their jobs they were given, TK running behind Judd to the house. First thing TK noticed when he ran inside was that nothing had survived the fire. The curtains were still burning and the furniture were all burned up and black from the ashes. Even with his air mask TK felt like he couldn't breathe and the air was bitch black from the soot and ashes. Judd led him upstairs to the second floor which was as badly burned as the first floor.

''Emma, are you here!'' Judd shouted. At first they didn't hear anything, but suddenly they heard a weak ''here'' in one of the rooms. Judd broke the door and they saw an dark haired girl trapped under a large pillar. She had trouble breathing and it sounded a bit high bitched meaning that her lungs didn't work properly. ''Cap! We found the girl. She's trapped under an pillar and she has trouble breathing'', Judd said and knelt next to the girl examining her wounds. ''Is it save for Michelle to get here?'' They waited for a while before they heard Owen's voice coming from Judd's radio.

''Yeah, she's coming'', he said. ''Can you come to meet her half way?''

''Yes cap'', Judd said and stood up walking out of the room leaving TK just standing there. He heard the girl sob on the floor and that made TK to finally move next to her taking her hand to his. 

''Hey Emma right? My name's TK. Everything's all right. You're going to be just fine, I promise''.

''I...I can't feel my legs...and I...Can't breathe'', Emma said and the color on her face started to fade away, she needed to get oxygen. TK took his mask off putting it on the girls face. He didn't care if he inhaled the smoke if it meant that the girl would be okay.

''Just breathe slowly and think about something happy. Like what's your favorite band or singer?'' 

''E...Ed Sheeran'', the girl answered with an shaky breathe which was followed by an bad sounding cough. 

''Well think that you're in Ed Sheeran's concert and your favorite song comes, let's say Castle on the Hill. You know the lyrics by heart, think about them'', TK said and started to hum the rhythm, when a cough escaped his lips. He must have inhaled the smoke but he couldn't let the girl die in his hands. She needed the oxygen more than him right now. 

''TK what the hell did you do?'' Judd almost shouted when he came back with Michelle. 

''She needed the oxygen more than me so I had to give her my air mask'', TK said and coughed a bit more. 

''TK, you can take it now. I'll give her the one Captain Strand gave to me'', Michelle said and TK took his air mask from the girl seeing the blood that was coming from her mouth. TK watched Michelle to kneel beside the girl examining her wounds. ''Hi Emma, my name is Michelle. Now can you tell me where it hurts?''

''I...Can't f...feel my legs and i...it's very h...hard to breathe'', Emma said and coughed once again. 

''Judd is it possible to lift this pillar?'' Michelle asked and looked at Judd with a bit sadness in her eyes. 

''I'm afraid that if we lift it the whole house is going to collapse'', he said and looked at the girl who was struggling to breathe and the color on her face was almost all gone. 

''Then I'm afraid I can't do anything. Emma's spine is most likely broken so she is paralyzed and her both lungs have collapsed. I can't do anything but to give her something for the pain and then we should give her a chance to say goodbye to her family''.

''What?'' TK asked blinking away the tears which were already forming on his eyes. ''You can't just let her die, she's just a child''. 

''I'm so sorry TK but I wouldn't be able to do anything, even if you got her out of here'', Michelle said and all TK wanted to do was to fall down and cry his eyes out. This whole scenario had triggered all the memories from the time he was shot. All the fear he had that he wouldn't see the ones he loved the most. Or that he would never get to tell his real feelings to Carlos. He had been so afraid and so must be that girl right now. He was bulled away from his thoughts when he heard Judd ask his father to get Emma's family to say their goodbyes. 

''M...mom?''

''I'm here little girl'', Emma's mother said with a sad tone in her voice. 

''I...I love you mama a...and pa...papa. I...love all...of you''.

''We love you too honey. You...you can let go. You don't have to fight anymore''. TK felt like his chest is going to explode. Maybe it was because of the smoke he inhaled. ''It's like you're going to sleep. Remember that we'll always love you no matter what''. 

''I...I will. I...love you a...and t...tell Andre t...that I'm not m...mad at him''.

''He knows. We love you honey, you can let go''. Then there was nothing coming from the radio. 

''T...TK?'' TK heard the weak voice of Emma and rushed to her side taking her hand to his. ''C...can you s...sing to me?''

''Yeah of course. Ed Sheeran?''

''The A Team'', Emma said and tried to smile a little. TK knew that song and he also knew the lyrics but the pain in his chest was taking all his attention away. Somehow he still got the chorus of the song out of his mouth. 

_''And they say, she's in the Class A Team''._ TK didn't even care that Judd and Michelle were still standing behind him staring at him with sad, but at the same time confused eyes. The lyrics just flew out of his mouth like they were on repeat. _''It's too cold outside, for angels to fly. An angel will die covered in white_ _''._ When he got to the end of the chorus he noticed that Emma wasn't breathing anymore. TK just sat there feeling the pain grow in his chest. He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and he turned to face Judd's red eyes.

''We need to go TK'', he said and helped TK to stand up. TK didn't even notice when they got out of the house but when he felt his father's arms around him he finally let the tears run out of his eyes. He felt Owen take his mask and helmet away and then he felt a warm hand go through his hair. TK just let himself sob on his father's shoulder. He felt the pain grow more and it was harder to breathe. He was having a panic attack. 

''I...I need C...Carlos. I ca...can't breathe'', TK got out of his mouth between breaths. He saw his father to sign Carlos to come. It didn't take long before he felt those familiar soft hands on his cheeks. ''C...Carlos I...I promised h...her that she'll be all right. I...Promised...''.

''It's okay TK, just breathe for me''. Carlos took one of TK's hands to his chest so he could imitate his breathing pattern. ''That's good, just breathe''. It took a while before TK felt like he could breathe properly. ''Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?''

''No, I'm fine. It just triggered all the memories from the shooting incident, but I'll be fine. I promise'', TK said. He knew he looked like a broken puppy right now, but he needed to get back to work so he would get this scene out of his head. 

''Are you sure TK. It's fine if you go home'', Owen said with worry in his eyes. 

''I'm fine, besides I wouldn't want to be alone right now''. Carlos kissed TK's forehead gently and hugged him tight. 

''Just be careful and don't do anything stupid, okay?'' Carlos said with encouraging smile. 

''You know me. When have I not been careful''. He thought about all the accidents he had had during his time in Austin. When he was dragged down the corn tank with Marjan, he got into a fight when he was sober, getting shot and many more incidents. Yeah when had he not been careful. The looks on his father's and Carlos' face were ridiculous and TK almost started to laugh, but this wasn't the place or time to laugh.

''Just don't kill yourself and if something happens you call me, okay?'' 

''Okay, I promise''. TK felt Carlos to press one last kiss on his forehead before he left to do his job. TK picked his helmet and the air mask from the ground and walked to the truck with his team. They all were silent and that was exactly what TK wanted right now. This was why he loved this team, his second family. They didn't push him to talk and they certainly did not let anything bad happen to their little brother. 

\---

Paul parked the truck to it's place before everyone jumped out to put their gear away. TK was just about to go to the changing rooms when he saw a box standing on the stairs. 

''Did someone order something?'' he asked and picked the box to his hands. 

''I don't think so. What does it say?'' Owen asked and walked next to TK, looking at the large box.

''It's for me''. TK could say that he felt confused. Maybe Carlos had sent him something or his mom. ''Maybe it's from mom''.

''Then you should open it''. Owen was taking his jacket off and hanged it on the nail before coming back to stand next to his son. TK placed the box on the floor and opened it carefully. In the box there were two red roses and a note. Why would two roses need a box this big? TK took the note to his hands and read it out loud to his father.

 _''Dear TK. It was so nice to see you at work today. I'm so sorry for the girl who died but I'm so happy you're all right. I send these two roses to represent our love and future together. Hope to meet you soon. All the love, your secret admirer''._ TK couldn't believe his eyes, who had send the package. It wasn't from his mother and definitely not from Carlos. ''I hope this secret admirer knows that I have a boyfriend''. TK laughed a little while his father eyed him with worried expression. 

''I hope the one who ever it is isn't going to do anything reckless or stupid'', Owen said when Judd came behind them. 

''What's all this fuzzing about?'' 

''I seem to have an secret admirer'', TK laughed and put the roses back to the box before kicking it to the corner where they usually kept the cleaning supplies. 

''Secret admirers aren't a good thing TK. They won't bring anything good to you and at some point you're going to start to feel yourself unsafe'', Judd explained before putting his hand on TK's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze. ''If I were you I would tell Carlos before it comes more serious''.

''Fine. I'll tell him when I see him'', TK sighed. Sometimes this big brother Judd really got to his nerves but he still loved him. He was part of his family now and you can't really choose your family right?

\---

The rest of the day went on quite normally and there weren't any big fires or accidents. Just a few cats on a tree and minor kitchen fires. Owen had decided to let TK leave early because after all, it was his birthday and Owen knew that Carlos had planned something for TK. At first TK had protested saying that the team won't survive without him but after a while he had agreed. Carlos parked his car in front of the firehouse and TK jumped in giving his boyfriend an soft kiss. 

''Hey'', he said smiling putting his seat belt on and Carlos started to drive to their apartment. 

''How are you feeling? The morning was pretty rough'', Carlos asked looking at TK with worried eyes. 

''I'm fine'', TK said remembering their call from morning. ''It was just that I promised her that she'll be fine. I broke my promise Carlos''. Carlos quickly took TK's hand to his squeezing it tight. 

''It wasn't your fault'', he said giving TK a small smile. ''You didn't know that she wouldn't be okay. You gave her hope and made her last moments feel more comforting''.

''Someone told you about the singing. Who was it? Judd? Michelle?''

''I'm not giving in my sources'', Carlos laughed but then he had his serious face on. ''But always know that you can tell me anything''.

''I know, I love you''. 

''I love you too'', Carlos said as he parked the car in front of his apartment turning the car off. He reached to kiss TK before he jumped out of the car and went to unlock the door, TK standing behind him. When he finally got the door open he put his hands on TK's eyes so he couldn't see anything.

''Hey what are you doing Carl''. TK tried to free himself from Carlos' hold but he couldn't. Carlos was too strong. 

''Easy there Tiger'', he whispered to TK's ear before leading him to the dining room where he took his hands from TK's eyes. TK blinked a few times and he couldn't believe his eyes. The table was already plated and there were bread which smelled amazing and oh the food. Carlos had made chicken fajitas and iced tea, TK's favorite. 

''You didn't have to do this for me'', TK said and he was actually sure he was going to start crying any second now. 

''Anything for the love of my life'', Carlos said leading TK towards the table helping him to his chair before getting to his own place. TK didn't even know how hungry he really was but when he was going to start his third plate, Carlos had to stop him. ''Slow down Tiger or there won't be enough room for the desert''. 

''But it's so good. You know I have a weakness for chicken fajitas'', TK whined taking a sip of his iced tea. Carlos just laughed at TK's words.

''I know honey but you'll love the desert too''.

''You made brownies? I love brownies''. Carlos just nodded and stood up from his seat. 

''Wait here. I'll be right back''. He left from the dining room to leave TK finish his fajitas but it didn't take long when he already came back with two plates of brownies. He placed TK's plate in front of him with an huge smile on his face before sitting back to his place. TK almost immediately spotted something shining on top of his brownie taking it between his fingers. It was an beautiful golden ring. 

''Oh Carlos'', was all TK got out of his mouth when tears filled his eyes. Carlos once again stood up from his seat and knelt in front of TK taking the ring from him.

''TK. I have known you for three years now and we have had our ups and downs but we have gone through them together. I love you Tyler Kennedy Strand. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband''. TK knew he must have looked like a sobbing mess right now but he didn't care. He threw himself at Carlos tangling his arms around him knocking them both on the ground. ''I take that as a yes''.

''Yes! Of course you idiot!'' TK said and kissed Carlos with all he had. They stood up from the floor and TK started to lead Carlos towards the bedroom. He wanted to show his fiancé how much he loved the gift. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the window.


	2. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK's enjoying his life when someone unexpected decides to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Includes graphic content and mentions of blood.

TK woke up when the morning light found his eyes. He blinked few times before lifting his left hand to find the golden ring on his finger. He smiled brightly and Carlos wrapped his arms around him.

“Good morning future  Mr Strand-Reyes”

“Good morning Mr Reyes”, TK said as he closed the  cab between their lips. “Yesterday was the best birthday I have never had”.

“I hope I’m good enough for you standards”. TK was a bit hurt by Carlos’ words.

“Of course you’re enough. I wouldn’t marry you if you weren’t”

“ I love you” , Carlos said with a smile on his face.

“I love you too, more than I can tell and I would love to stay like this the whole morning but don't you have a shift to go to?'' TK asked and Carlos looked at the clock on the side table. 

''We still have half an hour left before I have to go'', Carlos said kissing TK softly before moving to his neck leaving a few love bites there. TK moaned a little and he felt like the happiest guy on earth.

''Carlos. I love this so much but we really need to get up to eat something before you have to go'', TK said and cupped Carlos' face between his hands. 

''Don't you have work too?'' Carlos asked when he stood up from the bed. 

''Yes I have but I need to be there at 10 so I still have three hours'', TK said and stood up too pulling some boxers on before he headed to the kitchen with Carlos behind him. ''What do you want for breakfast?'' Taking the cooking pan from the cabinet. 

''No you won't cook anything in here. Do you remember what happened last time you tried to cook for me?'' Carlos asked and rushed to take the pan from TK's hand.

''It was just one time. I haven't started any fires after that'', TK said and pretended to be hurt by Carlos' words. Carlos came in front of TK and kissed his forehead. 

''I know Tiger but I don't want to burn down our apartment. It's brand new''.

''Fine I won't cook anything, I promise'', TK said and crossed his fingers behind his back. Of course he's going to cook when he's hungry. 

''Are you crossing your fingers behind your back?'' Carlos asked putting the pan on the counter and walking towards TK who looked a bit scared right now. 

''Nope, not crossing them'', TK said showing his hands to Carlos. Carlos took his lips to kiss TK's earlobe gently. 

''I know when you're lying you know''. TK blushed a little by the gentle touch Carlos gave to him. 

''Oh and how is that?'' TK managed to get out of his mouth.

''I'm a cop'', Carlos said and lifted his eyes to meet TK's hazel ones. ''And you're always panicking when you lie to me''. 

''No I'm not'', TK defended himself but he needed to admit that Carlos was kind of right. Carlos smirked planting a kiss on TK's forehead. 

''Fine you're not. Do you want some coffee?''

''Yeah thanks'', TK said as he sat down on a chair taking an apple from the fruit basket. TK took his phone from the table where he had left it yesterday. Luckily it still had like 60% of battery left. He quickly texted his father if he could take him to work cause Carlos had an early shift. 

''Here you go, Tiger'', Carlos said and gave the steaming hot coffee to TK. ''I'm going to change'', he said and left TK to sit there to drink his coffee. TK got a message from his father that he'll be there at 9.30. 

It didn't take long for Carlos to put his uniform on and when he was done he came back to the kitchen taking his thermos full of coffee and gave TK an kiss before he left from their apartment. He had just an 12 hour shift and he couldn't wait to get back to his fiancé.

\---

''Hey dad'', TK said when he sat on the passenger seat on Owen's car. 

''Hi. How was yesterday? Anything special?'' Owen asked when he started to drive to the fire station. 

''Carlos proposed, but I suppose you already knew that'', TK smiled and looked at the ring on his finger. 

''Yeah, well someone had to give him a permission to marry you and because you are my son it just happened to me'', Owen laughed a little. ''You happy?''

''Yes. I just love him so much and I really think he loves me too''. 

''I can also see that on your neck''. TK's cheeks started to turn red and he quickly put a hand to cover the marks on his neck. Why had he even forgotten them in the first place. ''No need to cover them. I'm clad you're happy after what happened in New York''. 

''Yeah me too'', TK said smiling a little. Three years ago he would have been ready to take this same big step with someone he really thought would be the one for him. But that man broke his heart and made him do something stupid. Luckily he always had his father on his side who was always there to catch him if he fell and now he had Carlos too. He couldn't ask anything better. 

''Did you talk about the secret admirer situation with Carlos'', Owen asked giving his son a quick look before looking at the road again. 

''Well...''

''You didn't talk to him?'' 

''We didn't really have time cause you know...I really wanted to thank Carlos for the best birthday ever and...so we didn't really have time to talk when we like...''

''Yeah I get it'', Owen said quickly and now his cheeks were starting to turn red too. ''I don't really like to hear about my son's sex life. Just promise you'll talk to him soon before something bad happens''.

''I promise dad, besides if something happens Carlos would do everything he could to catch that guy'', TK said and smiled a little when he thought about Carlos. 

''I know I just don't want you to get hurt'', Owen said as he parked the car.

''I won't get hurt I can promise you that''. TK jumped out of the car and walked inside the fire apartment with his dad behind him. There he met Marjan who was obviously waiting for them. 

''Okay let me see the ring'', she said immediately when she saw TK walking towards her. 

''You told her?''

''Yeah of course'', Owen said and patted TK's shoulder. ''I told everyone'', he said before heading to his office. TK turned back to face Marjan again. She looked like she could explode any second now. 

''The ring, Strand''. TK lifted his hand and Marjan quickly put her hands around it looking at the ring with awe. If everyone of the team would be like this he was sure that his hand is going to fall down. However it would be worth it because he's going to marry the love of his life. 

\---

The day went on pretty normally but when the team was eating lunch someone far too familiar to TK decided to pay a visit. 

''What are you doing here?'' TK asked when he saw Alex standing on the doorway. Everyone turned their gaze to the door where a tall dark skinned man stood with an shy smile on his face. 

''Can we talk privately?'' Alex asked and started to walk closer to TK but Judd stood up from his chair and stopped the man from moving. ''Can you move?''

''I...I don't want to talk with you'', TK said and tried to keep his voice from trembling. 

''What ever you have to say you can say it here in front of us'', Marjan said also standing up and walking behind TK putting her hands to his shoulders giving them an reassuring squeeze. TK looked at his dad, who sat next to him, and Owen immediately knew that TK wanted him to text Carlos, which he did. 

''Fine'', Alex started and tried to walk past Judd but without an result. ''I just wanted to say that I broke up with my gym instructor and I wanted to apologize. Maybe ask you back''. TK was just about to say something but Mateo was quicker. 

''He's actually engaged'', he started turning his eyes at Alex. ''To a cop''. 

''A cop?'' Alex asked and let out a small laugh. ''Didn't you find anyone better? You had to find a cop to protect you cause you're so weak''. TK felt the tears burn his eyes but he couldn't start crying, not in front of Alex. 

''You need to go'', Judd said and was just about to push Alex a little to get him moving when he noticed Carlos' car outside and the cop jump out of it. 

''I'm not going anywhere. I want to see this cop of yours''.

''I...I don't want you here g...go away'', TK got out of his mouth squeezing his dad's hand tight under the table and fighting the tears from falling.

''Stop stuttering. That's something I always hated about you''. Now Paul was standing too walking next to Judd and crossed his arms to his chest. Him and Judd saw Carlos standing behind Alex looking furious when he saw TK almost crying and looking so scared. Alex however didn't notice the person behind him. ''The other thing I have always hated about you was this little addiction of yours. I could never have fun when I had to look after someone who couldn't drink or take anything. Maybe that made you so pathetic''. Carlos felt the fury building inside him and he took Alex by his collar pulling him closer to him. 

''You don't have any right to talk to TK like that''.

''You must be Carlos, the cop. What could you do to me?'' Alex laughed and Carlos tightened his hold on Alex's collar. 

''You leave TK alone and you will never walk in to this place ever again''.

''Or else?'' Alex had an smug smile on his face. Carlos let go of him but before Alex could say anything he hit him with all he had, causing Alex to fall on to the ground. 

''If you won't leave TK alone I'll do something even worse. Are we clear?'' Alex nodded standing up and leaving, giving TK his final nasty look before he disappeared from the dining room. Carlos turned back to face TK who was a sobbing mess right now, Marjan was hugging him tight and his father was holding his hand stroking it gently. Carlos rushed to his fiancé' side and Marjan let him to come to her place. ''Hey Tiger''.

''C...Carlos?''

''I'm here honey'', Carlos said and pulled his hand through TK's dark hair. ''I'm here''. 

''That fucking bastard'', Judd cursed when he sat down again. ''When I get him to my hands I swear to god it won't end without blood''.

''Calm down Judd'', Paul soothed the taller one. 

''No!'' Judd burst out. ''He hurt our brother and no one messes with our family''.

''You're right but we can't do anything unless we want to lose our jobs'', Owen said and looked at Judd. ''You don't even know how much I would like to punch that guy. Luckily our Carlos here did it for me''. 

''Yeah and I'm going to have so much paper work after that'', Carlos said still hugging TK who wasn't crying that much anymore. ''But if I'm honest it was worth it''.

''I bet it'', Judd laughed a little.

''You should probably take TK home, he has had a rough few days'', Owen said and Carlos just nodded. TK really had had a rough few days. Yesterday they lost a girl on their call and today Alex showed up. What else could go wrong?

\---

''You want to eat something?'' Carlos asked when they heard a knock on their door. 

''Yeah sure. I'll go open the door''. TK walked to the front door and opened it to find the post man holding a packet in his arms. 

''Tyler Strand?'' the post man asked and looked at the paper on top of the packet.

''Yeah it's me'', TK said and looked a bit confused. The post never came this late and he hadn't even bought anything. 

''Good. I need your signature here'', the man said and cave a paper for him to sign which TK did. He took the packet from the man and after closing the door walked back to the kitchen where Carlos waited for him grilling some cheese sandwiches.  ''What's that?'' Carlos asked when TK laid the packet on the kitchen counter. 

''I don't know. Can you give me a knife?'' TK asked and Carlos brought him the knife. He opened the packet to find a note in top of something that was covered in red cloth. He opened the note and gasped. Inside it there was pictures of him and Carlos from last night. Carlos was immediately at his side seeing the pictures in his hand. 

''Oh god'', he said and took the them from him. ''What does the note say?'' he asked without even looking at TK. He was just staring at the pictures. 

'' _Tyler Kennedy Strand._ _You have made the wrong choice again. I watched you almost make the biggest mistake on your life when you wanted to marry Alex in New York. Now you have made another stupid decision. If you don't leave that cop, next time what ever is under this cloth will be Carlos'. Hope you make a good decision darling'',_ TK felt tears forming in his eyes as he reached his shaking hand to the cloth in the package. It was awfully wet and it stained his fingers red. When he lifted it the thing under it made him scream and fall on to the floor. 

''TK!'' Carlos yelled and knelt beside TK letting him sob on his shoulder. ''Are you okay?'' TK just shook his head with tear stained cheeks. Carlos stood up and walked to the box. There was an heart in it and Carlos was almost sure that it belong'd to an human. He quickly took his phone from his pocket and dialed his partner Dylan. 

''Hi Dylan. We have a possible homicide'', he explained to the phone.

_''Okay where?''_

''At my place''. They talked for a while before Carlos hanged up kneeling next to TK once again and wrapping his arms around him. ''You're okay. Everything will be okay''. But TK knew everything won't be okay, someone had been murdered and he just had to hope it wasn't someone he knew. Who could do something like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I don't really know how to write cliffhangers so this was the result.


	3. I need you more than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know Alex's last name so let's just say it's Turner.

TK waited in the Police Station for Carlos, who was talking with the other police officers, when Dylan walked to sit next to him. 

''Hey TK, you okay?'' he asked with worried expression. 

''Yeah, it's just that I should have told Carlos sooner that someone is stalking me'', TK looked at his hands, there were still a little blood from the cloth. He really should have listened to his dad and Judd, he should have told Carlos about the secret admirer but maybe he was just too stupid to notice bad situations. 

''It's not your fault, you couldn't have known'', Dylan said and squeezed TK's shoulder gently. ''I'm sure that this all will be over soon and you'll get married to the love of your life, I promise''. TK smiled a little. He had known Dylan for three years now, he had moved to Austin during the same time he and his father did, and he was an really good partner and friend to Carlos. 

''Thanks Dylan'', TK said quietly when Carlos came back, he looked a bit scared and sad, like he had to tell him something unpleasant. 

''Hi Dylan can I talk to TK for a second?'' he asked and Dylan just nodded leaving them alone. Carlos sat next to TK and took one of his hands to his. 

''Carlos is everything all right?'' TK asked when his fiancé couldn't get a word out of his mouth. ''Did they figure out whose heart it was?''

''It's Alex's'', Carlos said and looked at TK's shocked face. ''I know you loved him and this must be hard for you''. Alex was dead? But he had just seen him today in the station. Whoever did this knew that Alex was in town, what else does he know? TK was drawn from his thoughts when Carlos lifted his chin so he could see his eyes in front of him. ''I texted your dad to get you to his place. I have to stay and fill some reports, okay?''

''I should have told you'', TK said loud enough that Carlos heard. 

''You didn't know'', Carlos said. ''You know I'm a bit mad that you didn't tell me this but if we're truthful I distracted you with my proposal and then Alex came. This isn't our fault. I'm going to find that guy and put him in to jail. Then we can have our wedding and we can live our life happily''.

''I love you'', TK said and laid his head on Carlos' shoulder.

''I love you too''.

\---

''Do you want hot chocolate?'' Owen asked when he walked to the room. ''You always loved hot chocolate when you were younger''.

''No thanks'', TK said without taking his eyes from the television. 

''I would love to have an hot chocolate'', Mateo said and sat up on the floor next to the sofa TK was sitting. Owen had told the whole team what had happened and all of them wanted to come to Owen's house to make sure TK would be all right. 

''You can make it by yourself probie'', Judd said kicking Mateo on the back gently. 

''Judd don't kick'', Grace pointed her finger at her husband. ''Sometimes you're just like a big baby''.

''But I'm your baby'', Judd said and kissed Grace's black hair. 

''Has Carlos called?'' TK asked finally looking at his dad with tired sad eyes. Owen was worried about his son and he was afraid that these events trigger something in TK so that he would relapse again. Owen wasn't ready to see his son's lifeless body ever again.

''No not yet, but I'm sure he'll be fine'', Owen said and came to sit next to TK. TK immediately rested his head on his father's shoulder and let the single tear fall down his cheek. 

After of a while just sitting there TK started to doze off, his head on his dad's lap and his feet on Paul's. Owen stroke his hair watching his whole team sleeping on his living room. He heard the front door open and close. Then he saw Carlos coming to the living room looking exhausted. 

''Everything all right?'' Owen asked when Carlos sat down on the armchair. 

''Yeah, I just...'', Carlos sighed like trying to find the right words. ''I just want to find the one who's hurting him. The fact that I can't do anything right now is killing me''. 

''What do you mean you can't do anything?''

''They benched me. Apparently I'm a suspect because the heart was found in my apartment'', Carlos said trying not to wake everyone. 

''Well that's not fair'', Owen said still stroking TK's hair. ''I'm actually going to bench TK too. It's for his own best, even though he won't understand that''.

''That's good''. Carlos leaned further on the chair making himself comfortable. ''So why is the whole team here?'' Owen let out an small laugh.

''They wanted to make sure TK's all right'', he said looking at the cop who was almost asleep already.

''Well that's nice''. He let out an yawn before closing his eyes. ''I'm just going to rest my eyes for a second''. And then he was in a deep sleep. TK shifted a little tying his arms around his father almost waking Paul as he moved. Owen was worried about his son's safety but luckily he had this big family to keep him safe. 

\---

They all woke up when they heard an loud bang coming from the upstairs. Carlos immediately jumped up looking around himself. He looked at the sofa where TK was sleeping last night but the only ones sitting there were Owen and Paul. 

''Where's TK?'' Carlos panicked.

''He said he was going to the bathroom'', Owen told him. Carlos started to run the stairs up. 

''TK?'' he yelled running towards the bathroom when the door behind him opened and TK walked out of it. 

''What?'' he asked as Carlos ran to hug him. The others came after Carlos to see him hugging the younger one tight. 

''What was that bang?'' Carlos asked still a bit panic in his voice.

''I hit my toe to my table and knocked down some books'', TK explained with an small laugh. He has never seen Carlos like this. Like a scared cat ready to protect it's food. 

''You scared me to death''. Carlos was still holding TK tight not wanting to let him go. 

''I'm fine, I promise'', TK whispered. ''At least I'm not the one that dude was threatening''. 

''Yeah, I know but you're the only thing I care about and if something happens to you I wouldn't forgive myself''. Carlos cupped TK's cheeks kissing him softly when Marjan cleared her throat.

''Okay love birds. I don't know about you but I'm hungry''. Carlos kissed TK one more time before he took his hand and they all went to the kitchen. 

\---

''It's not fair'', TK pouted when Carlos was driving back to their apartment. ''Why am I benched. I didn't do anything wrong''.

''I'm benched too and I didn't do anything wrong'', Carlos said looking at his fiancé who looked like he could flip the car over just with his mind. 

''It's still not fair''. TK crossed his arms around his chest. 

''Hey think it this way'', Carlos started. ''We have all this time to our selves. Think about how long we can cuddle''.

''Fine maybe it's not that bad''. TK took his hands and laid it on Carlos' knee making the man smile at him. When Carlos turned to their apartment they saw an police car with lights on. ''Why is there an police car?''

''I don't know'', Carlos answered parking and jumping out of the car, TK behind him. They both saw Dylan and two other police officers standing at their door. ''Dylan what is this about?''

''I'm so sorry Carlos'', Dylan said and the two other officers came at Carlos' side pulling his hands to his back and handcuffing them. 

''Carlos Reyes, you have been arrested for the murder of Alex Turner. I suppose you know your rights?'' One of the polices asked. 

''There has to be an mistake I didn't kill anyone'', Carlos said as he was pulled to the police car. TK tried to run to Carlos and free him, but Dylan stopped him.

'''Let me go Dylan, let me go!'' TK shouted with tears in his eyes. ''Let me go, let me go!''

''TK calm down''. Dylan tried to calm TK but without a result.

''Please let me go''. TK was now crying and he felt like he could collapse on the ground any time now.

''Dylan please stay with TK just for when his father comes'', Carlos said before the officer who had handcuffed him closed the door. TK was still trying to get out of Dylan's grip and finally he gave in and sobbed on Dylan's shoulder. TK knew that Carlos couldn't kill anyone. He needed to get to his father, he needed him more than ever now. 


	4. This is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bull the tv-series so I'm going to include Benny and Bull in my story. Sorry if you don't like them :)

TK waited for Carlos to come to meet him. He was anxious and just wanted to know that he was all right. The police officers didn't let him see Carlos when they had brought him to the Austin jail, so TK had to wait over night so he could come to see his fiancé and now he was just sitting there staring at the window in front of him waiting for Carlos to show up. Owen had come with him but only one could go in at once. That's why TK was now sitting alone just waiting, when he saw Carlos coming with two cops behind him. Carlos was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his wrists were handcuffed. One of the cops opened them and sat Carlos on the bench. 

''What did they do to you?'' TK asked when he picked up the phone and placed his left hand to rest on the window. Carlos' right eye was bruised and it was turning purple, his lip was open and he looked pail. Carlos lifted his hand on the same spot TK had. 

''They don't really like cops in here'', he let out a pained laugh and it sounded like his ribs were also bruised. 

''I'll get you out of there'', TK said and once again he felt the tears form in his eyes. He was so sick of crying. He had cried too much lately, he hadn't slept properly when Carlos was sent to prison and he hadn't even eaten anything for a while. 

''Are you okay? You seem tired?'' TK had to let out a small laugh. 

''You're in jail and you are still worried about me''.

''Of course, you're still my fiancé''

''I'm supposed to take care of you right now but I can't even feel your touch''. TK felt the cold glass under his hand and he really hoped he could feel Carlos' warm arms around him again. 

''Time's up Reyes'', the cop who had brought Carlos to the meeting room said. 

''I was promised 10 minutes!'' TK immediately shouted standing up. 

''Murderer's don't get that privilege'', the cop shouted at him and escorted Carlos out of the room. With final look behind him Carlos mouthed an I love you before he disappeared around the corner. 

''It's your time to go'', someone said and put a hand on his shoulder trying to lead TK out of the room too. 

''Let go of me! I know my way out'', he shouted and stormed out of the room to find his dad still sitting there where he had left him. 

''TK? Why are you here already?'' Owen asked and stood up to meet his son. 

''They took him away'', TK said and he felt like he could throw something on the wall. ''Carlos is beaten up and he needs medical treatment but they won't do anything''.

''I'll ask Michelle to come to take a look at him. We'll get him out I promise'', Owen said hugging his son. 

''I'm afraid we won't get him out in time'', TK's voice was muffled but his father was still able to hear it. 

''Don't say that'', Owen stroke TK's hair few times before cupping his cheeks so he could look at his son's eyes. ''His trial starts tomorrow and Benny is my old friend and he was ready to come from New York to Austin. Carlos will be out in no time''. 

''You can't promise that''.

''But I can always give you hope''.

\---

''Benny!'' Owen said when he opened the door to find his old friend standing there with someone behind him. 

''Owen'', Benny said hugging his old friend. ''May I introduce my boss and good friend Dr. Jason Bull''.

''Nice to meet you Mr. Strand'', Bull said shaking hands with Owen. 

''Please call me Owen''.

''Then you can call me Bull or Jason. Whatever you like'', Bull said and took his shoes of, Benny doing the same behind him. Owen led them both to the kitchen where TK was sitting scrolling through his phone. 

''Hey you must be TK, you're father has told everything about you'', Benny said and sat opposite to him and Bull sat next to him. Owen started to make coffee for them. 

''TK. Can you tell me everything that happened?'' Bull asked looking at TK who put his phone down. 

''What do you want to know?''

''Everything that happened before Officer Reyes was arrested''. TK started his story from the box which had appeared on to the steps in the fire station to the day Carlos was arrested.

''And I don't even know why they arrested Carlos because he was with me the whole day. He couldn't have killed Alex''. 

''What I see is that they only have circumstantial evidence against Carlos'', Benny said looking at his notes which he was writing. 

''What does that mean?'' TK asked with an confused expression. 

''It means that if they don't have any critical evidence that points straight at Officer Reyes they don't have anything to prove that it was him who murdered Alex'', Bull explained. 

''So Carlos is in jail without any prove that it was him?'' TK asked. He looked angry and Owen saw that immediately coming next to his son putting his hand to his shoulder. 

''We will go talk to Carlos about how this will go on from here and we'll see you two tomorrow'', Bull said and stood up from his chair going to put his shoes on. 

''Please, promise me you'll get him out. Please'', TK said before Benny could follow Bull to the hall. 

''We'll do everything we can'', Benny said. ''Do you know if Carlos has any enemies who could have framed him?''

''No everyone loves Carlos'', TK started thinking a while. ''Oh god’’. TK lifted his hand to cover his mouth. ‘’It’s that secret admirer. It has to be. I can’t think anyone else who could do this to Carlos’’.

''Okay. I think I have a plan. If something comes to your mind call me and let me know'', Benny said and TK just nodded before Benny too disappeared to the hall. Benny's words still echoed in his head. Someone had framed Carlos.

\---

''Dylan? What are you doing here?'' TK asked when he stepped in to the courtroom. 

''Carlos is my friend. I wanted to be here for him'', Dylan said and hugged TK. ''And I wanted to make sure you're okay''.

''I'm fine. My whole team is here and soon I'll get to see Carlos again'', TK said looking at Dylan. He actually looked weird without his uniform on. Then the door in the front opened and Carlos came in the room, he wasn't wearing the orange jumpsuit but he still looked very pail, like he hadn't eaten for few days. His eye was black and there were few new bruises on his cheeks. ''Oh Carlos'', TK sighed when he sat next to his father in the front behind Carlos. Carlos looked behind him and saw TK's sad eyes. 

''I'm okay'', he mouthed and smiled a little before turning to Benny whispering something to him. They all stood up when the judge walked to sit on his place. 

''Carlos Reyes'', the judge said and looked at Carlos with judging eyes. ''You have been charged with first degree murder of Alex Turner. How do you respond?''

''Not guilty your Honor'', Carlos said without even stuttering. 

''Fine, we'll start the trial in four hours, your lawyer can take you to the side room and discuss about what happens next. You're dismissed, we'll meet here in four hours'', then the judge stood up from his chair and disappeared back to his room. 

''Carlos?'' TK asked with an small voice and Carlos turned to face him with open arms. TK was sure that if there wouldn't have been a gate between them they both would have been on the ground when he almost jumped on Carlos, who flinched a little by the sudden pressure on his side. TK let go of him looking scared. “Sorry”

“No need to apologize it’s just a few bruises”, he said and kissed TK.

“We should go now. TK you can come with us if you want”, Bull said looking at the two.

“yeah sure”. Bull led them to the side room. The room was tiny and there was an huge table with twenty or more chairs. TK sat next to Carlos taking his hand to his. 

''So we think that we are going to pull the secret admirer string here, so TK you must be ready to go to the witness stand'', Benny said when he sat down. 

''Yeah of course, anything I can do to help'', TK said almost immediately. 

''It will not be easy. The prosecutor will make the questions more attacking towards you because you are Carlos' fiancé'', Bull said while he was cleaning his glasses. 

''What do you mean more attacking?''

''Like, are you sure Carlos didn't leave you even for a second?, who is the secret admirer?, Can you prove it isn't Carlos?''. Bull put his glasses back on and leaned on the table. 

''We need to know that you're ready for that''. Benny was writing something on a note and giving it to Bull.

''I'm ready, I would do anything for Carlos. Like he would do anything for me'', TK said and looked at Carlos with a small smile. 

''Good. You need to remember that you can't break down in anger or that you can't leave any question answered'', Benny said.

They talked about their plans and how they would start their opening statements. After four hours they had to get back to the court but before they entered Carlos pulled TK into an tight hug. 

''Don't hurt yourself in there'', Carlos said. 

''I won't do anything you wouldn't do''. TK pulled Carlos into an passionate kiss. They hadn't had the chance to kiss each other for a while, so TK savored it like it could be their last, but now they needed to part again so Benny and Bull could save Carlos' life. They walked hand in hand until TK had to go to sit back next to his father. Everyone else were there but Dylan had disappeared somewhere. 

''Where's Dylan?''

''He needed to get to work'', Owen said and looked at his son. ''You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine''. The judge walked back to his place and everybody stood up. 

''Miss Cooper, what sentence are you suggesting for Mr. Reyes?''

''25 years to life, but because this crime was so brutal we would like to get the death penalty for Mr. Reyes''. 

''Oh god'', TK whispered and took his father's hand holding it with a death grip. Judd who was standing next to Owen saw how tensed up Carlos was so he reached to rest his hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

''Very well. You may sit'', the judge said and they all sat down again. ''Mr. Colón you may start with your opening statement''. 

''Thank you, your Honor'', Benny said walking in front of the jury. ''Hi everyone. My name is Benjamin and I'm here to defend my client, Officer Carlos Reyes who is wrongly accused of the murder of Alex Turner. There is nothing that points at my client. The only crime my client has done is that he is engaged to the one who dated Mr. Turner. Does that make this young police officer an murderer and does he deserve to die because of that? That's on your hands, don't get them covered in Mr. Reyes' blood, I'll but my very trust in to your wise and righteous hands, thank you''. Benny walked back to his seat next to Carlos who tried to smile to him, even a little. The prosecutor stood up walking to the exactly same place Benny had just stood. 

''Dear Jury. Today we're here to have justice for Alex Turner who died because of the jealousy of Mr. Reyes. That jealousy led to someone getting their heart cut out of their chest. I doesn't matter that Mr. Reyes is an police officer, he took someone's life brutally and he doesn't even seem to regret it. Your job our honorable jury is to make sure these kind of murderer's don't get to move freely on our streets we so much try to keep clean from these kind of situations, I really hope you will make the right decision, thank you''. 

''Do you have your first witness, Mr. Colón?''

''Yes, we would like to call in Mr. Tyler Strand as our first witness'', Benny said. TK was a bit shocked that they wanted him to go to the witness stand first but he still managed to get himself up from his seat and walk to sit next to the judge. The guard came so TK could take his oath. 

"I do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth'', TK said and looked at Carlos and then at Benny who was walking towards him. 

''Mr. Strand nice to talk to you again'', Benny said and TK just nodded. ''Can you tell me where Mr. Reyes was when the heart of Alex Turner was brought to your apartment''. 

''He was with me. Carlos came home with me when Alex decided to pay a visit at the firehouse''.

''And he never left your side after that?''

''No, he was with me the whole time after Alex had left''. 

''So you're saying that my client Mr. Reyes never even left from your side that evening?''.

''Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying''.

''Thank you Mr. Strand. No other questions'', Benny said and went back to his seat. 

''Mr. Strand'', miss. Cooper started when she walked in front of TK her heels clicking on the wooden floor. ''Is it true that you just got engaged to Mr. Reyes?''

''Yes, that's true'', TK said smiling and looking the ring in his finger. 

''Congratulations'', she said but she didn't even smile. She actually looked evil. ''Is it also true that you're an addict?'' 

''Your honor! What is the relevance?'' Benny shouted before standing up. 

''Withdrawn!'' the judge said and looked at TK below him. ''The witness will answer''.

''Yes I'm an addict but I don't really get why you want to know that?'' 

''And when was the last time you relapsed?'' TK thought for a second but it didn't take long before he remembered the relapse he had last year when they had lost someone on a call and it had hit TK hard so he relapsed again. 

''Last year''. 

''As you can see, the witness can't be trusted because of his relapse not far ago. How can we know that he isn't on drugs right now?'' 

''I haven't touched a pill since then'', TK said. He felt the anger boil in him. 

''And what comes to this secret admirer thing. Has there been any new ''gifts'' after Mr. Reyes was arrested?'' TK didn't say anything, he just stared straight at the the cold blue eyes of miss. Cooper. 

''You need to answer Mr. Strand'', the judge finally said after a while. 

''Has there been any gifts Mr. Strand?''

''No'', TK said through gritted teeth. ''But I know that Carlos couldn't have done it. If you knew him like I do, you wouldn't even doubt his innocence!''

''You need to calm down Mr. Strand or I will have to lock you up'', the judge stated. 

''No other questions your Honor'', miss. Cooper said with an wide smirk on her face. When TK walked back to his seat he heard Bull whisper to Benny. 

_''This is bad''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm so happy. 911 Lone Star got renewed for season 2. We will get more Tarlos, more firefam and more everything. I'm so happy!!!


	5. Don't touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story, there's still one chapter left. Love you guys, thank you ♥

''Fuck!'' TK shouted when he threw the vase in to the the wall. There were shards everywhere, flowers lying on a pool of water on the ground. He looked at his hands which were now bleeding because of the few shards that had stuck to his palms. ''Shit''.

''TK? You okay?'' Dylan walked to the living room where TK had now knelt to collect the shards from the ground. 

''Dylan? How did you get in?'' 

''The door was open and I heard something shattering so I invited myself in'', Dylan said and walked next to TK taking his hands to his. ''Let's go clean these up''. He led TK to the bathroom. He took the bandaging supplies from the medicine cabinet and started to clean the wounds on TK's hands. 

''You don't have to do that for me'', TK said and winched when the disinfectant brushed over his wounds. 

''Yes I do'', Dylan said smiling a little. ''Did something happen at court, why are you smashing vases?''

''I may have just sentenced my fiancé to death'', TK said when a tear fell down his cheek, which Dylan dried with his thumb. 

''What do you mean you sentenced Carlos to death?''

''Everything started just fine, Benny asked if Carlos was with me the whole time that day, but then the prosecutor started to ask about my addiction and relapse that had happened last year'', TK sniffled. ''And then she asked if there were any new messages from the secret admirer and I had to say no. And after that everything just went downhill''. 

''Hey it's okay'', Dylan says and strokes the skin on TK's hand. ''This was just the first day of trial. No one wins a case at the first day. Carlos will be fine''. 

''You think so?''

''Yeah of course. Benny seems like an amazing lawyer. He can and will get Carlos out of there''. TK hugged Dylan tight stroking his back at the same time. 

''You're a good friend. What would Carlos do without you?''

''I think he would have died already''.

''You're probably right'', TK laughed and Dylan finished bandaging his hands. ''Thank you''. 

''No problem. Wouldn't like to see you bleed out or something like that'', Dylan said throwing the bloody paper towels away. ''Carlos would kill me if something happens to you''. 

''That's why I love him. He's always putting his life before mine, which is kind of stupid sometimes, but you know how Carlos is sometimes''. 

''Yeah, he's a crazy pants sometimes'', Dylan laughed but then his face got serious. ''Why are you here alone? Where's your dad?''

''Everybody had to go to work and because I'm benched I need to spend my evening alone, dad's coming late today'', TK said and looked at his bandaged hands. ''As you can see, probably not an good idea''.

''I could stay with you, if that's okay. I'll sleep on the couch''.

''You don't have to do that''.

''But I want to, wouldn't want that secret admirer to attack you when you sleep''. 

''Fine. But I can't let you sleep on the couch'', TK said smiling a little. ''You can have the quest room''. TK felt his phone ring in his pocket. He looked at the caller. ''It's Benny I need to take this''.

''Yeah no problem'', Dylan said smiling when TK left from the bathroom.

''Hey Benny everything okay with Carlos?''

 _''Carlos is fine'',_ Benny said to him but his voice was a bit serious. 

''Is everything okay? You sound a bit tense''.

_''We want you to witness again tomorrow. Bull said that he has a plan''._

''Is he sure. I failed big time today''.

 _''Actually you didn't fail anything, not yet. And I trust Bull'',_ Benny told him. _''Just make sure you'll be here tomorrow morning''._

''Yes of course. I'll see you tomorrow'', TK said and put the phone back to his pocket. He didn't hear that Dylan had walked behind him and he jumped a little when he heard his voice. 

''Everything okay?''

''Yeah. Benny said that they have a plan and that I need to be there tomorrow morning''. 

''Well that's good. I told you that Carlos will be out in no time''.

''Well it's not sure yet but I really hope he will be'', TK said smiling a little. ''Do you want something to eat. I could make something''.

''Yeah I could eat but Carlos has told me about your cooking skills and I won't let you destroy your kitchen''. 

''I'm not that bad. Surely I have started a few little fires but it isn't a big deal''.

''It's still a no. It's the least I can do'', Dylan said as he took a pan from the cabinet. ''I can't believe this is happening to Carlos, he's the kindest man I have ever known. It must have been hard to see those pictures and a heart at the same day''.

''Yeah it was...'', TK stopped mid sentence when he realized something. ''How do you know about the pictures. I never told anyone nor did Carlos''. Dylan stayed silent, like he was thinking something. 

''I saw them''.

''That's not possible because we never gave them to anyone'', TK said backing a way from Dylan, when it hit him. ''It's you. You're the secret admirer''. 

''What are you talking about Tyler?'' Dylan asked trying to lay his hand on TK's shoulder but the younger one just jerked away from him. 

''Don't touch me and never call me Tyler again!'' TK screamed and was about to run away from his and Carlos' apartment when something hit his head and he fell on to the floor, everything blacking out. 

\---

When TK finally woke up he felt like his head would explode at any second. He tried to touch the back of his head but something was keeping him back. He looked at his hands just to see them handcuffed on to...his own bed. They were still at his apartment. What had happened? 

Everything came back to TK's slowly. He was talking with Dylan and he had tried to get away from him, then everything was just black.

TK heard the door to open and a tall blonde haired man came to stand next to his bed. 

''Dylan please let me go'', TK pleaded but Dylan just laughed at him with an smirk painted across his face. 

''And why would I do that, my love?''

''Please just turn yourself in. Carlos doesn't deserve to be locked in prison, please''. TK was afraid. Afraid of what Dylan would do to him and that if no one finds him, how long would Dylan keep him alive?

''Carlos doesn't deserve you and he can rot in that place forever. You're mine now'', Dylan said and climbed on top of TK immediately attacking his lips painfully. TK didn't kiss him back and tried to get Dylan away from him, but Dylan was stronger than him. ''You don't even know how long I have been waiting to do this''. He kissed TK again. TK bit Dylan's lip so hard it threw blood. 

''You don't have any right to kiss me!'' TK shouted and realized it was probably an bad idea when he felt Dylan's hand slap on his cheek. 

''I have every right to kiss you, my love. If you won't accept that maybe Carlos really needs to die''. TK felt the fear build inside him and the hot tears burned in his eyes. 

''No, no please!'' TK cried out. ''Please don't hurt Carlos, please!''

''Maybe I won't, but if you won't behave then I have to rethink about it''.

''I will behave I promise'', TK cried out. ''I thought you were our friend, why are you doing this?''

''I was acting you silly thing. I have been following you all the way from New York'', Dylan says when he comes to sit on TK's hips again, making the smaller one whimper a little. TK didn't want this to happen, he didn't want Dylan to touch him but he couldn't move. ''I have been in love with you for years. When you were planning to marry Alex my heart almost broke, but then he left you''. Dylan started to kiss TK's neck leaving some marks there. It hurt TK and he felt like he would start screaming soon. 

''Please stop, you're hurting me'', TK whimpered and tried to turn his head so Dylan couldn't bite his neck anymore. But that didn't make any change and Dylan continued from kissing his neck to his chest. 

''Then you overdosed and almost died. That was very scary TK, you can never do that again. I followed you and your father here in Austin and I really hoped you would have noticed me''. Dylan was now kissing down TK's stomach towards his briefs. ''But then you found Carlos. Carlos told me that he was going to propose to you and I had to cover my anger around him. Then you accepted his proposal, you made a mistake my love but I will forgive you, and now you're finally mine''. 

''I'll never be yours, y-you're a murderer'', TK felt the fear grow and the tears were now falling to his cheeks. 

''You don't understand Tyler, I had to kill Alex he hurt you and that was the only way I could send Carlos away from you''. 

''Please just let me go'', TK cried and Dylan reached to wipe them away with his thumb. ''My father's coming h-here after his shift a-and h-he's going to f-free me unless y-you let me go''. 

''Oh yeah I almost forgot your dad. You need to call him and tell him that he doesn't have to come here because I'll be spending the night here''.

''And if I won't do that''. Dylan took his gun from the side table and pointed it at TK's forehead. 

''You wouldn't want to know, my love. Now...''. Dylan took TK's phone from his pocket and searched Owen's phone number, pressing the call button and putting the phone on TK's ear. It rang a few times. 

''Hey TK everything all right?'' It wasn't his dad, it was Judd who now spoke to him. TK just wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't do that. 

''Hey Judd. Everything's just fine. Can you tell my dad that he doesn't have to come today cause Dylan promised to stay with me. And tell him that when he comes to visit he needs to bring me two watermelons''. 

''Sure thing kid'', Judd said but he sounded a bit worried. ''Are you sure everything is fine. You seem weird''. 

''Yeah I promise I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow at the courthouse'', TK said and Dylan pressed the end button. 

''Why did you ask for watermelons, love?''

''I thought that watermelons would taste good as breakfast''. TK lied and Dylan seemed to believe it. 

''You're right watermelons are an good idea'', Dylan said. ''Now where was I?'' Dylan continued to kiss TK's stomach and moved on to his tights. TK just hoped that his dad would solve his message. He had to just hope. 

\---

Judd was sitting in the kitchen of the firehouse when he saw Owen come back. Judd had an odd feeling that everything wasn't right with TK, he had sounded a bit scared of something and his voice was trembling a little. Judd had noticed that and he was worried. 

''Hey cap, TK called'', Judd said and looked at Owen who looked at him with worried eyes. ''He wanted you to know that everything's just fine and that Dylan would be staying at his place. And when you go to his place you need to bring him two watermelons''. Owen expression changed from worried to scared. ''Cap is everything okay?''

''No. TK hates watermelons''.

''Then why would he ask for you to get them?'' Judd asked and looked a bit confused. 

''It's his way of saying that everything isn't right'', Owen said and started to walk towards his car with Judd behind him. ''When TK was younger he had these extremely bad panic attacks and because he couldn't talk, I told him to lift one or two fingers up to tell me how bad they were. One was for not that bad that it was just an normal panic attack, two for when he felt like he couldn't breathe on his own. And now TK said he needed two watermelons and If I'm right with this...''

''TK's in danger'', Judd added and sat on the passenger seat of Owen's car before they started to drive to TK and Carlos' apartment. Owen really hoped that his suspicion wasn't right. 

\---

''That was amazing, my love'', Dylan said and reached to kiss TK's tear stained cheek. ''Now let's get you dressed up so I can bring you something to eat''. He stood up from the bed pulling his pants back on before getting TK some sweatpants and an T-shirt. Dylan put the pants on TK and and searched for his keys so he could unlock the handcuffs. He opened the first one and TK knew that it was his chance to get himself free. He kicked Dylan away from him crapping the table lamp from the side table hitting Dylan with it causing him to pass out. TK took the keys from Dylan's hand and unlocked the second handcuffs. Then he jumped up from the bed and ran to the stairs. And because he is so clumsy he fell them down, his head bouncing from the stairs few times, before he was all the way down. 

''Oh shit'', TK said and felt the back of his head getting wet again. He touched it a little and noticed the blood on his fingers. His back hurt but he needed to get up before Dylan woke up. However it wasn't that easy. When he tried to stand up he felt the piercing pain on his leg, he must have broke it when he fell. ''Fuck!'' TK shouted with frustrated sound in his voice. 

''TK!'' He heard Dylan shout from the top of the stairs, he sounded angry. Dylan ran the stairs down and TK tried to crawl away from him, without an result. Dylan locked his hand around the leg TK had broken. He let out an pained scream and turned around to face Dylan's furious eyes. Dylan came to sit on top of TK, wrapping his fingers around TK's throat pressing hard. ''If I can't have you, so no one can!''. TK felt the fingers pressing harder and harder and everything was starting to black out when he heard the door to crash open and then someone pulled Dylan away from him. TK coughed hard and then he felt warm arms around him. 

''No! No! Don't touch me!'' TK yelled, he felt himself dirty, unclean even. He didn't deserve the warming arms he was offered. 

''TK!'' Owen shouted at his son to get him to look at him. TK turned his teary red eyes at his father and Owen immediately cupped his face trying to get him to relax. ''Hey TK it's all right. I'm here, you're safe''. TK wrapped his trembling arms around his father and just cried. He was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

TK woke up to  an steady sound of machines beeping. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times getting used to the bright lights. He felt  someone holding his hand and turned his head to see his father sleeping next to him. 

“Dad”, TK said quietly. His throat felt sore and dry . Owen woke up smiling at his son and giving the glass of water for him so TK could take a sip.  “How long have I been out?”

“For few hours, you slept all the way through when they bandaged your head and made a cast for your leg” , Owen said calmly. He was angry at himself that he had left TK alone. He should have known better.  TK looked at the cast in his leg and his eyes grew wide. 

“Why is it Pink?”

“Well that was Marjan’s idea”, Owen let out an small laugh. 

“I should have guessed  that”, TK laughed tiredly. ''When can I go home?''

''Tomorrow, you had pretty bad conclusion'', Owen said taking TK's hand to his. ''They want to make sure you're okay''. 

''I'm fine'', TK said and Owen wanted to say something to that but before he could, there was a knock on the door and then Benny and Bull came in the room. 

''Hey TK, we heard what happened'', Benny said and walked next to TK. 

''Hi, what are you guys doing in here?'' TK asked while his dad helped him to get in to an sitting position. 

''We wanted to come to tell you that the prosecutor dropped Carlos' case'', Bull answered. 

''So Carlos will be all right?'' TK had tears in his eyes. The rock on his heart was gone now and he felt like he could breathe properly again. ''Is he okay, when can I see him?'' Benny and Bull shared a look smiling and disappearing from the room. TK looked at the door confused and then he saw the love of his life walking to the room. ''Carlos?'' The tears TK was holding were falling down his cheeks and he just wanted to jump out of the bed to hug him tight and never let go. 

''Ty'', Carlos said and came to sit next to his fiancé kissing his forehead gently. 

''I'll go get something to eat'', Owen said and left the room, leaving Carlos and TK have their moment together. 

''I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, _mi ámor_ '', Carlos said and wiped the tears away. 

''It's not your fault''.

''Yes it is. I'm you're fiancé, I should have been there for you''.

''Hey, Carlos. It's not your fault, I don't blame you for this. You couldn't have known that Dylan was a bad guy''. Carlos looked at TK smiling a little and reached to kiss him. 

''I will never leave you alone again'', Carlos said moving so close to TK that their foreheads were touching. 

''I love you Carlos''.

''I love you too, Tyler''. 

\---

Carlos opened the door for TK and helped him to get in to their apartment. They spent the night at the hospital because the doctors wanted to make sure that TK was doing okay. TK had crutches and trying to walk with them was impossible. 

When TK got to the living room he saw drops of blood on the floor, they must have come from when he fell down the stairs. He felt the crowing pain in his chest and he just wanted to fall on to the floor and cry. Carlos walked next to him and helped him on to the sofa. 

''Hey Ty? You okay?'', he asked with worried expression. 

''I-I didn't tell the whole story at the hospital'', TK said with an small voice and Carlos knelt in front of him taking TK's hands to his. 

''You don't have to tell now''.

''But I want to'', TK said and Carlos just nodded a little. ''Dylan didn't just handcuff me on our bed like I told you. When I woke up from our bed Dylan climbed on top of me a-and started to kiss me, leaving all these marks on me. I-I tried to s-stop him but I c-couldn't a-and then h-he r-raped m-me''. TK was now crying hysterically and Carlos didn't know what to do. ''I'm so sorry. I feel so dirty and I-I understand if y-you don't want to marry me a-anymore''. 

''Don't say that'', Carlos said and sat next to TK. ''Of course I will marry you. It wasn't your fault and I couldn't even imagine my life without you. I would never leave you for something like this. I love you too much to ever let you go''.

''I love you so much''.

''I love you even more''. 

\---

Eight Months Later

“No, I  can’t do it”, TK panicked when he looked at himself in the mirror. “Dad, what if I’m doing a mistake”. Owen put his hands on TK’s shoulders giving them a small squeeze.

“Hey calm down”, he said with an calm voice . “You love Carlos right?” TK nodded  but he still felt like he could faint straight away. “Then it’s not an mistake.  I was nervous too when I got married to your mom”.

“Really?”

“Yes, I was as nervous as you are right now” , Owen smiles at his son trying to make him feel better. “And as soon as I saw your Mother, I knew I was doing the right thing”.

“And then you got divorced”, TK said and tried to get out of his father’s  firm grip.

“That won’t happen to you and Carlos. He wouldn’t hurt you like that. You know that”.  TK lifted his teary eyes to meet his fathers. “And if he hurts you he won’t see the sunlight ever again. Judd and I will take care of that”. TK let out a small laugh and Owen dried the tears that had accidentally  fallen to TK's cheeks.

“Thanks dad, I love you”, TK said and hugged his father tight.

“ I love you too little one” . Owen patted his son's back gently. “ Now let’s  go. Carlos is waiting for you ”. Owen offered his hand which TK took smiling. They walked down the steps  of his and Carlos' apartment, where they had decided to hold their wedding, and TK could feel the butterflies trying to escape his stomach. He felt like he could  faint right there and then, but when the doors opened and he saw Carlos standing there waiting for him, smiling . He suddenly didn’t feel nervous anymore. On the contrary he felt brave and that he’s doing the right thing.  Owen led him in front of Carlos and TK saw his team sitting in the front. They had decided to keep the wedding small so only their families were there. Marjan was comforting Mateo who was crying like a baby, Judd was smiling widely with Grace’s hand in his and Paul  trying to  hold his tears in while Michelle was already drowning in tears. And for TK's surprise next to TK's parents there were Benny and Bull smiling at him. 

“ Who hands over the spouse?” the priest asked.

“I am”, Owen said  taking Carlos’ hand in his and placing it on top of TK’s.  Before he went to sit next to Judd he kissed TK’s cheek smiling. He was so proud of his son, how far he had come since the overdose in New York and everything that now happened with Dylan.  Owen knew that Carlos will always be there for TK when he wasn’t around anymore.

“Dear friends and family of Tyler Strand and Carlos Reyes. We have gathered here to celebrated the love of these young people.  TK and Carlos wanted to write their own  vows. Carlos you may start”.

“Tyler, my love. When I first met you I thought you were the most mysterious man I have ever had the privilege to meet.  Our relationship didn’t start like in the movies, at first sight.  You were stubborn and wanted your own space, even got in to a fight which eventually led you to  me. You told me about your addiction and that you weren’t ready to open up to someone cause you had just broken up with someone.  I may sound selfish but I’m really happy you  were a little broken or else I wouldn’t have even met you.  Tyler you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you. My sweet little Tiger” . When Carlos got to the end of his vow TK couldn’t say anything. What Carlos had just said to him was something  so sweet and beautiful, he couldn’t even think properly anymore.

“It’s your turn TK”, the priest said after a while. 

“ Carlos. When I moved to Austin I wasn’t myself. I had just  gotten out of my last relationship and I was  trying to manage with my addiction and even worse my OD.  I was so mad at myself and my dad, who didn’t let me die in New York, but when I met you I realized that  it was okay to be broken, that it was okay to be me and show my emotions. You are always there for me when I need you and you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.  When the cops took you to jail  I felt lost and like I couldn’t breathe without you. You are and will always be my  life and the reason to breathe. I have no fears cause I got your hand. I love you Carlos and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Like they say in sickness and in health” .

“Till the death do us apart”, Carlos said with a tear dropping down his cheek which TK quickly dried with his thumb.

“Carlos Reyes, do you take Tyler Strand to be your husband and love him till the death do you apart ?”

“I do”

“Tyler Strand, do you take Carlos Reyes to be your husband and love him till the death do you apart?”

“I do”

“With the  authority God has given to me.  I will pronounce you as husbands''. Carlos closed the cap between TK and him. The kiss between them was passionate and  tasted like salt because of all the tears they both had shed. TK’s hand found it’s place in Carlos’ hair and Carlos  rested his on TK’s hips. Every one cheered at  them and when they finally separated, Carlos lifted TK to his arms and  carried him back to their apartment. 

Finally after everything ,  they were  going to get their happy ending and what comes to the party. Let's say they will be celebrating for days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end. I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Love you guys and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wanted to start something new. Let's see where this goes but hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
